


Horns

by Milesy-Art (Milesy)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), NSFW Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesy/pseuds/Milesy-Art
Summary: Fairly old art, but I want to upload everything and put it all in one place.  Just some more Jötunn Loki.  There's a fair amount of this I'll be posting.





	Horns

[](https://imgur.com/IONMKdc)

**Author's Note:**

> I stream on Twitch on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fic, podfic, fanart. Follow me for sneak peeks and exclusive content. [Twitch.tv](https://www.twitch.tv/milesy)


End file.
